Return To Mustafar
by i love Anakin
Summary: AU! Luke and Padme go to Mustafar and Luke finds out a few things about his parents past. Rated a bit higher just in case!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **Star Wars belongs to George Lucas…Though I am claiming ownership to the lovely life sized stand up of Anakin in my room..so there!

**Authors Note:** This is a story I thought up while listening to "Anakins Betrayal" on the Revenge of the Sith soundtrack, while in the shower. Yes, I know it's strange but ideas come well, while listening to music. And while in the shower.

* * *

Twenty-five year old Luke Skywalker sat in the pilot's seat of Padmé's Naboo cruiser, intently staring out the window. His sandy blonde hair hung down in his eyes, and he reached a frustrated hand up to brush it away.

"Mother. We're almost there." He muttered over to her.

Shaking out of her trans she nodded gently.

"What has you so upset? Why does going to this planet make you so uncomfortable?" He asked softly, taking a quick glance to his mother.

"Nothing Luke, you wouldn't understand." She replied, wringing her hands in her lap.

After a few moments of silence the ship sent down gently on the landing platform. Luke had, had a strange obsession with finding out more about the fiery planet of Mustafar, and insisted on making a trip there. Padmé had reluctantly agreed to go with him. Staring out the window for a moment she flashed back to the last time she had touched down on the landing.

_Padmé had rested her elbow gently on the control panel in front of her and put her fingers gently on her forehead. Her eyes burned with unshed tears, as she looked up to see a dark figure. She watched as the shadow lowered its hood and ran towards her ship. Realizing it was her dear husband, she got up quickly and ran down the ramp and into his embrace._

"_Padmé what are you doing here?"_

"_I had to find you. I heard terrible things…Obi-Wan told me…you killed…younglings." She choked out._

"Mother?Are you ready?" Luke asked, nudging her arm.

"What? Oh…yes." She replied, getting up gently and following him.

Upon stepping out of the cool ship she lost her breath momentarily. She hadn't remembered the planet being quite as hot. She pulled her hair up into a messy bun, thankful to have it off of her neck. She heard the faint clatter of C3PO as he clattered down the ramp, followed closely by R2D2.

"I have no idea what you're talking about Artoo. I assure you we have never been to this place before." Threepio argued. Artoo gave a few beeps at the taller droid before going ahead of him. "Artoo, I told you! We have never been here before and we certainly never belonged to an Anakin Skywalker. I would have remembered." The protocol droid argued.

"Threepio, what did you say?" Padmé asked, turning quickly to face the droid.

"Well Artoo here seems to think that we have been here before. I for one have no idea what he is talking about. I think he's crazy. He believes we were hear nearly 26 years ago with an Anakin Skywalker."

Padmé let out a small gasp upon hearing his remark. "Artoo…remembers." She muttered to herself. Shaking her head she gave a small cough. "I'm not sure what he's talking about." She lied, heading for the droids. "Threepio. Go over with Luke. I'll be there in a moment." She said softly. Bending down to Artoo's level, she placed a gentle hand on his dome. "Artoo….I can't believe you remember…but just…don't say anything more about it to Threepio. His mind was wiped…..He's lucky not to remember that night." She told the droid gently.

Standing up straight she looked over to the side and her eyes locked on an open area of the landing dock. Her mind flashed back to that night once again.

"_Anakin I love you. I wouldn't…"_

"_LIAR! You brought him here!"_

"_NO!"_

_He raised his gloved hand as he took a step closer. Closing his fist tightly, he was overcome by his rage and it blinded him. Her hands went to her neck, as she clawed at the invisible force that was choking her._

"_Ani…" She muttered out._

"_Let her go Anakin…." Obi-Wan Kenobi said harshly, coming down the ramp. "I said let her go."_

"_You did this!" Anakin screamed, letting his wife drop to the floor unconscious._

Shaking herself out of another one of her flashbacks, her eyes welled up with tears. Luke looked over to see his mother in a daze staring at a part of the dock. One of her hands was up at her neck and the other was balled in a tight fist at her side. He went over and gently took both of her hands and held them at his chest level.

"Mother? What's wrong?" He asked concerned.

"We should leave…..We shouldn't be here." She said nervously, her eyes darting around frantically. "Please Luke. Let's leave."

He shook his head gently. "No mother. I came here to find out more…I want to stay."

"Luke…"

"No..Please mother."

She nodded her head reluctantly. The two trudged forward to the small building that was at the end of the dock. Stepping inside carefully, Padmé's stomach gave a lurch at the sight of the old remains of the Separatists. They stepped gingerly around the bones and rotting clothing that lay on the floor. _So this is what he came to do that night?_ She thought sadly to herself. _He killed all of them…Just like he did the younglings. _

"Look. There seems to be some sort of security holo." Luke said intrigued. Pressing what remained of the button, he watched intently as the holo flickered to life.

"Luke, you shouldn't watch that….You'll find out more than you need to know." She said gently.

He watched as a blue hooded figure walked in and exchanged a few words. He saw the figures being slaughtered by the hooded man. "Who…" He muttered to himself. Fast forwarding it a bit he watched two men fight angrily with their lightsabers. Recognizing the one figure as Obi-Wan Kenobi he shot a questioning glance at Padmé.

"Who is Old Ben fighting?" He asked. "I know you know something about this. Please mother."

"It's…..your father. That was the night he….became Darth Vader." She muttered softly. Watching the video for a moment she began to sob softly. "That was the…worst night of my life." She cried, her tears leaving a defined trail on her face. "Your father tried to kill me that night. I'm so sorry I kept this from you Luke. But I didn't want you to know."

"I..I understand." He said gently, walking over and embracing his mother. "I understand." He repeated.

* * *

**Authors Note: **So? What did you think? I know it was a crappy place to stop…but…I don't wanna write too much in one chapter. Let me know if you think I should continue. If I get some encouraging reviews I was thinking of continuing it and adding a bit of Vader to the scene. rubs hands together evilly. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Star Wars. Blahblahblah…..

**Authors Note**: I'm sorry it's taking me so long to get another chapter out. School has been….Hectic to say the least. But I'm trying, I really am!

* * *

Darth Vader shifted anxiously, letting his weight go from foot to foot. The Emperor had just been killed recently and he was now the 'successor', so to speak. He stared out the window a bit angrily from his spot on the bridge. _The Imperials are a bunch of idiots. They can't get anything done._ He thought bitterly.

"Lord…Vader?" The admiral muttered nervously, walking over to the dark armored man. "We're….picking up some strange readings from Mustafar…We think there may be two rebels on the planet."

"What? Prepare my ship. I want to check it out!" Vader replied icily.

"Yes my lord." The man replied, running off quickly.

He had sensed a small disturbance in the force coming from somewhere close, and now he figured it was probably Mustafar. He felt a familiar presence, one that he hadn't felt in many years. _It can't be…She's dead…I killed her._ He thought to himself. Turning on a heel, he walked quickly from the bridge he had been standing on, his dark cape swirling around his ankles.

"Sir. Your ship is ready and waiting." One of the bridge officers said, saluting to him.

"Good. Now get back to your post. Or pay the price." Vader spat, brushing past the shorter man.

"Yes….Right away sir." The man muttered, running back to the bridge.

Vader boarded the small Tie-Fighter and flew towards the fiery planet. A small chill ran through his spine as he approached. He hadn't been on that planet in twenty or so years, and the memories were those he wished to forget. Letting the ship touch down, he exited quickly and looked over to see the familiar Nubian Royal Starship. "Padmé…" He breathed out gently. He cringed as it came out in a harsh voice because of the respirator. Heading quickly into the control room, he frowned to himself. _What is she doing here? She wouldn't come back to this hell…._ He thought as he approached the room with the same anger he had that day.

"Mother…I think we're going to have company." Luke breathed out, pulling away from her.

"What? Who?" She asked frightfully.

"Me…" Vader said harshly, stepping into the room.

"Wh….." Padmé muttered, turning quickly. Her eyes widened at the sight of the black armor. "No…" She whispered, stepping back.

"Hello Padmé." Vader muttered, smirking to himself.

* * *

Authors Note: Sorry for the short chapter…I hope to have more in the next one. And I have another story idea. I hope to both up soon..School allowing. 


End file.
